


Intrusive, much?

by tinyalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, i have recently discovered the thing that is edfan and you can't sink me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyalchemist/pseuds/tinyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ling and Lan fan pop in for a surprise visit to Edward's, the alchemist realizes that his affections for the royal bodyguard are much more than obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusive, much?

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Meri's fault and I blame her for making me think this ship is adorable.

Lan fan was a character that Edward had been intrigued by since day one, when she held that knife to his throat. She was strong, young, independent, and stubborn-headed. In many ways, Lan fan reminded Edward of himself; the confidence she had in the way her body moved, the split second decision, and her undying loyalty to those that were close to her.

But when the fuck had he started thinking about her like _this_?

Maybe it was after he had witnessed the loss of her right arm and yet, she still fought on. Or maybe it was when she had appeared out of thin air outside of the slums during the black-out, arm in-tact and spirits strong.

Maybe it was after he received his first, genuine smile from the Xingese guard.

Regardless of what his scattered brain thought, it was some kind of longshot to even begin thinking about how that one would go. She had a job – protecting the new Xingese Emperor, and Edward had his studies to continue, to get back into the swing of a normal life. Hell, he hadn’t interacted with her near enough to know if she was even _interested_ in any sort of relationship.

So why was it when there was a knock on the window, his heart dropped into his stomach?

A sigh, and a quick pinch to the bridge of his nose was enough to get him back to thinking straight, as one metal and one flesh leg approached the blinds of the rapping window. Fingers pulled down on the strings, and – sure enough, there was Ling – and his personal bodyguard right alongside him. He took this moment to contemplate whether he really should let these two in – the pros would be company for however long they decided to stay, the cons – well, the cons severely outweighed the pros with any situation involving the Emperor. But yet, here Edward was, unlocking the hinges of the window to let them in.

“I have a door, y’know,” He’d never been to Xing before, but he was pretty damn sure they had front doors just like the rest of the world. Single file, the two climbed in through the window, as Ling let a smile spread wide across his face.

“But this way you always know it’s us, right Ed?” Lan fan, as alert as ever was checking every visible square inch of Edward’s house. She wasn’t seriously considering Edward a threat, even now?

A sigh, and Edward moved to re-seal the window, locking it tight and pulling down the blinds. “I’m just surprised you’re here. Aren’t you the hot-shot Emperor now? I figured you’d have guards chasing you down.” If Ling was just using Edward’s house to hide out in, boy oh boy, Lan fan was going to have the task of keeping him away from the little shit.

“Think of it as a vacation, our summer house.”

“My house isn’t some place for you to kick back your feet and drink your worries away!” There was irritation in Edward’s voice, could you blame him? Ling always knew how to get a rise out of Edward in the subtlest ways, and it really pissed him off. “Look, this just—this can’t be a regular thing, or your Xingese guards are gonna think I’m holdin’ you hostage here.”

Of course, Ling only laughed, placing a hand on his dear friend’s shoulder as he moved past Edward, and towards the kitchen. “I hope you’ve got some snacks, Lan fan and I are starving!”

Which left him alone with Lan fan, because she wasn’t moving. Instead she gave one more good look around the perimeter, removed her mask, and tucked a small piece of stray hair away from her eyes. “Long time no see, shrimp.”

Yep – Hello Lan fan, nice to see you too.

Edward only curled his lip at her, and turned back to where he had been sitting previously, the book laying upside down to keep the page that was waiting to be read. It was silent, save the few rattles and clinks Ling was making in the fridge, but to Edward the sound of his own heart thumping in his chest was almost deafening.

“How’s everything been in Xing?” Why not start with the oldest ice-breaker in the book?

Lan fan was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating her words. “It’s been...different ever since the young lord has taken power. But it’s a good different.” She averted her eyes from the ground to look at Edward, who felt like he’d just been stabbed with her piercing gaze. “How is everything been here?”

Well, she was talking at least, that was good for Edward. In all honesty he was expecting some lecture about how he would be a dead shrimp if he so much as looked at Ling the wrong way, but, she seemed fairly at ease at the moment.

“It’s been fine. Quiet. Kinda lonely honestly.” He gave her a small, small smile, a hand running over the back of his neck as he took in a breath through his nose. “So, I’m kinda glad to be seeing some familiar faces.”

“Where’s Alphonse?”

“Oh,” Edward had forgotten how little they’d been in touch after the Promised Day had ended. “Al’s out traveling right now, he’s actually somewhere in Xing. Something about stopping to see an old friend.” He smirked now, an eyebrow raising. “But I doubt he’ll come back without a few marks on his neck.”

Lan fan’s mouth didn’t even twitch at his comment, but she did answer—sort of. “May Chang.” Edward considered that more of a reiteration than anything, but, they were words weren’t they?

“Yeah, May Chang.” Those eyes were still staring him down, but Edward couldn’t exactly figure why. Did she have something to tell him, and she was waiting for some cue? Or was she just—particularly dead set on making Edward uncomfortable today?

Regardless, they couldn’t stand here and have a staring contest all day (well, they could, but that’s not the point). So, instead Edward cleared his throat, and lifted an arm to motion towards the hallway. “I’ll show you where you can sleep,” Lan fan continued her locked-on stare to Edward for only a few more moments, before tearing away and following Edward’s hand motion.

The room was small, but it had a decent sized bed and wardrobe (that was really all you needed), with only a few books scattering the covers of the bed. “Sorry—I forgot I put these in here,” He murmured as arms scooped up the miscellaneous books off the bed. Lan fan brushed past the alchemist up to his chin in books before sitting on the edge of the surprisingly tidy bed.

“Thank you—where will the young Lord be sleeping?” She let her hand slide across the surface of the covers, giving the mattress a poke or two, just to make sure Edward wasn’t tricking her to sleep on rocks, or something.

“He can sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch.” Edward shrugged, giving her a crooked smile. “It’s not royalty, but it’s the best I can do.” To be fair, Edward hardly ever made it to his bed anymore – he was always falling asleep half-way through a page of his book while lounging on the couch. Lan fan nodded, almost hesitantly, as she thanked him again.

“We won’t stay long—then you can have your bed back.” She was almost surprised he wasn’t fighting to keep rights on his bed, but, then again, Edward did look like he’d matured much since she’d first met him.

“Don’t worry about it, really.” He offered her a bigger, more convincing smile as he moved to sit beside her on the edge of the mattress. “Nothin’ I can’t handle.”

Lan fan moved over to allow Edward more room, her eyes still trailing after his golden ones as he sat down. Edward only noticed after about a minute of silence, and, he could have sworn her face was a slight tint of pink.

Then again, so was his.

“What?”

Lan fan let her eyes drop. “It’s nothing.” But of course Edward didn’t believe that – not one damn bit. So he tried again, his body leaning in as eyes narrowed.

“What? Tell me. You’ve been staring me down ever since you got here.”

She went quiet again, this time with her eyes fixated on what Edward could only assume was his chest. “You’ve grown.”

“Wait-wait-wait, run that by me one more time?” Edward’s eyes were wide, and Lan fan’s eyebrows were furrowing as she let her gaze fall even farther—before picking it back up on golden eyes.

“I _said_ you’re not a shrimp anymore!”

Edward was pretty sure he was beaming, with maybe, just maybe a hint of deviousness in that grin. “Well I’ll be _damned_.” Did Lan fan seriously just compliment him? Well—maybe it wasn’t so much of a compliment to anyone else, but those were the nicest words Edward had ever heard leave Lan fan’s mouth.

“Don’t take those words to heart. I’m still watching you. Any one wrong move towards the young lord and I won’t hesitate to end you.”

Ed knew that was supposed to be threatening, but, it was just kind of cute.

“Right. I’ll keep that in the back of my head.” And with that, he figured she needed some time to settle in, so up he rose from the bed and moved to the edge of the doorframe. “Let me know if you need anything—“ He frowned, his eyebrows narrowing. “One more thing—no taking my knives from the kitchen. If I see even one missing I’m coming in here to kick your ass.”  

* * *

 

Fuck—oh fuck—Edward never knew he could feel this fucking _good_ , it was almost overwhelming, with the amount of sensations that his synapses were firing. Hot flesh grinded against cold metal as Edward’s lips, red from sucking the soft, tender skin made their way lower and lower, until his efforts were rewarded with a whimper. Hips rolled up into the other as each breath was punctuated by another thrust, fingers digging into backs and hips as another moan echoed throughout.

Edward was getting close, so close—and the way his lips left marks up and down skin made Edward realize that this was his—this was all his and nothing could take that away from him—

Fuck—he’s about to—

“Lan-fan!”

Golden eyes flew open, Edward’s body following upwards as a hand was brought up to his heaving chest. Turning his head, there stood a figure illuminated by the inside of the fridge – a figure that had halted and raised their head above the open door to stare at Edward.

He swallowed, ever so slowly, as he came to terms with reality. Ed wasn’t one to talk in his sleep much, but he’s pretty certain that last part was practically yelled, the tone of voice carrying over.

“Lan-fan.” He repeated, only this time his voice was filled with no trace of desire, or pleasure. It was a horrified whisper.

Slowly, the door to the fridge closed, and Lan fan moved out from the kitchen, and into the living room where Edward was planning to camp out for the next few days. Slowly, she knelt in front of Edward, her face unreadable to the dark as she opened her mouth.

“Bad dream?”

Fuck—the lingering tone in her voice—she _knew_.

“Horrible,” Edward whispered, amazed at his ability to look her in the eye. It probably had something to do with the low visibility.

Just what was going through her head? What was she thinking? Edward wondered if she was gripping a knife in one of her hands – it would be better that way, to end his misery right here and now.

“Warm milk always does the trick.”

Ha-ha, very funny Lan fan. “Forget it, I’ll just deal with it.” He was about to turn away when a hand gripped at his shoulder, snapping him back.

“Is there something you want to say to me?”

Yes. Just that you’ve been running through my mind for fuck knows how long, and I can’t get you out, no matter how many times I try. “No.”

The grip became even tighter around his shoulder – he was really lucky it wasn’t her metal arm – as she shifted even closer. “Are you sure?” Her tone was concerned, threatening, hostile – what the fuck did she want from him?!

“What would you have me say?”

Lan fan thought for a moment, before answering. “What exactly were you dreaming about? And why was I in it?”

Well she just goes right for the fucking throat, doesn’t she?

“I’m not gonna sit here and tell you about a dream I had.”

“Tell me or I’ll make you, Edward Elric.”

Now that was rich. How would she explain that one to Ling? His dead body crumpled on the couch – cause of death: refusal to elaborate on a dream.  “I’m not telling you!”

“Tell me, now!”

“No!”

Almost immediately after his retort, she moved – lightning fast (how did she do that?) towards Edward, but just before he was sure a slit to the throat was coming, something warm pressed up against his mouth, and didn’t leave.

What was she--?

Before Edward even had time to process what was happening, the warmth was gone, and Lan fan was back in her original position, probably staring at him as he sat there, wide-eyed.

“Now are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to try something more deadly?!” Her voice was wavering, Edward could tell even in his current state. She was just as shocked as Edward was.

“Do I really have to explain this to you? You _know_ what it was about!”

She moved in again – this was definitely it -----

That warmth was back, and it was...different than the last one. The first one was rushed, this one just seemed—angry. Edward was somewhat more prepared this time, and was able to properly interlock his lips with hers, both hands snaking out from under the covers and onto the sides of Lan fan’s neck. The funny thing was, the kiss was angry, but it wasn’t ending.

It was beginning to hit Edward that his thoughts, his daydreams, his desires for Lan fan were suddenly becoming _possible_.

The kiss was finally released, but Edward came right back into another one, one that wasn’t angry like Lan fan’s had been – this one was excited, _relieved_. Her arms moved to link around Edward’s neck, her returned kiss seeming just as surprised as Edward was feeling. His hands were shaking, he knew they were – it had to have been from the adrenaline – as he brought them down to rest at her hips. The kiss lingered only seconds longer before Edward pulled away, his eyes now able to see those dark eyes in front of him.

Edward stared at those eyes as she had done earlier in the day, and inhaled. “Let’s get you back to your room.” His voice was quiet, and almost as shaky as his hands, as he urged her with his hands to stand.

Silently, she agreed, following his hand movements to stand, offering a hand for Edward once she was up. He took it just as quietly, and with a quick wrestle with sheets, Edward was trailing behind her, down the hallway.

The door creaked open, and Edward stepped inside after Lan fan, closing the door behind him. By now she was already climbing back in, slipping her body under covers that he wanted gone. This was happening, wasn’t it? Everything was such a blur – it felt the same as his dream. But this, this wasn’t a dream, unless he was having one of those weird ass dreams within dreams. But Edward could feel Lan fan, see her, smell her—

He couldn’t waste any more time thinking about her when she was already in front of him.

Slowly, Edward began to advance towards the bed, his automail leg clinking quietly with each step. The clinking stopped when he reached the edge of the bed, and leaned down to grab at the covers, peeling them back silently.

If Lan fan wasn’t okay with this, she definitely would have made that clear by now. But just to be sure—

“You’re okay with this?” His voice still held that quiet, shaky tone, as he paused in all movements, to give Lan fan the benefit of the doubt—

“Just get in here, before I change my mind.”

Right.

He slid into the bed, just as she had, with a soft grunt, and an exhale. This was something completely new to Edward – and it seemed like the same applied for Lan fan. With one last swallow, Edward let his hand trail over to her over-shirt, tugging at it gently as if to say, ‘help me get this off of you’.

She complied silently, raising both arms as Edward pulled it off of her and onto the floor beside the bed. He couldn’t keep from staring at her breasts – he was fascinated with the soft curves they had about them. But he needed to get his own shirt off, and did so without another moment’s hesitation, the loose fabric sliding off his skin and onto the ground. Did he wait to slip her pants off, or did it make sense to do it all at once? Was this happening too fast for her? Fuck—Edward wished she vocalized more.

He took a chance, and, to be fair, slid off his own boxers first, tossing them to the floor with a shiver as the cold air from the room snaked its way under the covers and to his length. Edward turned to his side to face Lan fan again, nodding (it was mostly a reassurance to himself, not her) as he slipped his hand under the covers to feel for her waistband. Once his fingers were underneath it, he tugged down, sliding them off with fair ease. All that was left, was thin but vital fabric that covered Lan fan. He followed the same routine as he had done with her pants, sliding them off and into the floor with a thud that seemed much more deadly than the other pieces of clothes he’d removed.

Edward was sure he was trembling, something so unlike him, but this was something _way_ out of his normal day.

Lips met lips, and Edward was quick to reattach himself to Lan fan’s neck, those hands sliding up and down in a rhythmic pace as he worked his way through how a kiss was supposed to work. Lan fan wasn’t being shy either, both her hands moved to place on his chest, a soft gasp leaving Edward’s mouth as the metal from her fingers chilled his body to the core.

He was surprised how quickly the pace was picking up, and before he knew it Edward was slithering on top of her, head diving down as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it ever so delicately. Lan fan’s gasp brought tingles to Edward each time, and rewarded her with just a little more suction from his lips.

Nails, both metal and flesh scraped up the arch of Edward’s back, causing his body to press against hers with a moan. Fuck she was rough but what did he expect from such an experienced bodyguard? Edward’s tongue left his mouth to run over her nipple, sucking and even biting when he felt the need to hear her whimper. He was so fucking overwrought with emotion that he was pretty sure he wasn’t thinking as clearly as he should, but Lan fan was making the most fucking incredible noises he’d ever heard and his fucking cock was practically screaming for relief.

He pressed against her harder, finally releasing his hold on her breast as he slid further upwards to line himself up with her. Fingers snaked their way down to her inner thighs – she was shaking but so was he – stroking her ever so gently as he let other fingers slide up into her center. It was wet and she was trembling but the noises that left her lips Edward knew meant that he _better_ keep going. Fingers curled and Lan fan almost—almost screamed, he could tell from her hand cupping her mouth as he thrust his finger up into her over and over again.

Fingers slid out, and found his cock to fondle, moaning just once before moving to position himself up against Lan fan’s center. With an exhale and fingers gripping sheets, Edward pushed, and found himself surprised that he was practically being sucked in. Her moans were becoming louder, louder, so loud that Edward had to put his hand over hers as he rolled his hips up and into her. His speed became faster, and his thrusts became harder the more his cock screamed for its release.  Lan fan was writhing – but she was clawing at his arm with her metal fingers, and fuck feeling that metal scrape him was just about the best thing right now.

He was coming—so close, so very close—his head ducked and his grip tightened on her hand as he thrusted harder, faster—fuck--!

Now he was the one making the noise, with his release came a loud moan, followed by a series of more. His cock twitched with each bit he released, his eyes squeezing shut as he came inside of her—

Lan fan was squirming, her back arching as she took what Edward had to give, her eyes fluttering closed as her climax hit her. The spasm sent tension between her legs and fuck did it feel good on Ed’s cock.

Slowly, the two found their bodies winding down, and Edward let his head rest between her breasts, chest heaving as his hand slid off of hers, which slid off of her mouth. She and he both were panting, as each tried to catch their breath, and their sanity.

He wasn’t sure what was going through that head of hers, but if it was anything like Edward’s, he was happy the feeling was mutual.

“Your dream....was it like this?”

Edward let a winded smile thin his lips, a breathless laugh following.

“Yeah, somethin’ like this.”

 


End file.
